Shattering Darkness
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: "Never" Kagome whispered thought blood chapped lips, blue fire meeting red, "I'll never give into you." This only caused a bone chilling chuckle to leave the mans lips as he leaned down and licked the blood off her chapped ones, eyes glowing as he spoke, "You will not be this strong forever...once you let your guard down...just once you will be mine"
1. Chapter 1

**_Shattering Darkness_**

**_Summary: "Never" Kagome whispered thought blood chapped lips, blue fire meeting red, "I'll never give into you." This only caused a bone chilling chuckle to leave the mans lips as he leaned down and licked the blood off her chapped ones, eyes glowing as he spoke, "You will not be this strong forever...once you let your guard down...just once you will be mine"_**

**_Crossover: Inuyasha/ Harry Potter_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/? One-sided Kagome/Tom Riddle (Voldemort)_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

x-X-x

Kagome gave a small smile as she gently ran a hand across the smooth piece of wood in her hands. It was beautiful, that was a given to her. Still, everything was sinking in.

Everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

Who knew that her life would take such a change in so little time. Kagome Higurashi knew she was different, she was a miko after all. What she didn't know was she was more different that that.

You see, Kagome Higurashi was a witch.

A _magical _witch

This was something Kagome never thought she would be. She had thought all her powers were her miko powers...not witch powers.

It was a couple days after her sixteenth birthday when she got the letter. She had been going over her usual routine of getting ready for school when an owl swooped through her window and landed on her bed.

That had been her biggest surprise in her life besides what happened with the well. Her life was never going to be the same now.

She was somewhat glad for that though. Kagome had been going through life on routine because she couldn't find her meaning of what she wanted to do with her life.

It all seemed boring to her now.

Dull

Pointless.

Now that she was in the supernatural again, her life had meaning again. Kagome didn't understand that, but then again she had always felt like something was missing from her life.

Her mother was a muggleborn she learned, she had thought she wouldn't get the magic gene. Seems like she was wrong.

Kagome Higurashi was a second generation half blood and she sure as hell didn't know if she was going to like it.

Sure she wanted to be around magic, but it was hurting her family.

Her mother didn't want her to go to Hogwarts, but apart of her was telling her she had to go. Something important was going to happen and she was needed there.

"Kagome, if you don't want to be late you should get going." The sound of her mother's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

Blinking Kagome looked up from her place at her desk and nodded, "Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Her mother gave a small smile and left her alone.

Looking down at her desk, she picked up a her shrunk luggage, the Professor had shrunk it before he left so she wouldn't have trouble getting onto the platform. Kagome quickly pocketed them, and her wand before walking out of her room, and down the stairs where her mother, brother and grandfather were waiting for her.

Smiling she gave each of them a hug, "I'll miss you all, I'll write as often as I can!" She pulled away from hugging her mother and gave them all another big smile.

"I'll see you all at Christmas!" Giving them one last goodbye she made her way out and down the stairs of the shrine.

All she had to do now was follow the instructions on how to get to the platform. It was close by her house, which she was grateful for.

It took about ten minutes for her to find the right place. It was how it was described, she was happy she had good directions.

_'At-least I didn't get lost this time!'_ Kagome thought as she entered the deserted alley. She took a deep breath looking at the archway in the alley. This was her way to get to Kings Cross Station from Japan to England.

It was different than she was expecting. It was a run down ally with litter and mice walking around but at the end of the alley there was a broken archway that was now filled in with bricks. She had to run through the bricks and it would lead her to the station to get on the train so she could get to Hogwarts...or that is what the Professor told her.

She was somewhat skeptical but she knew she had to do it. Letting the breath out she went at a slow run at the bricked up arch and felt energy flow through her until she was greeted with the sound of people chattering and a loud whistle.

Kagome smiled, watching everything.

She had made it, she was at Kings Cross Station.

She was on her way to Hogwarts.

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Enjoooy! Hope you all like it. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shattering Darkness**_

_**Summary: **__**"Never" Kagome whispered thought blood chapped lips, blue fire meeting red, "I'll never give into you." This only caused a bone chilling chuckle to leave the man's lips as he leaned down and licked the blood off her chapped ones, eyes glowing as he spoke, "You will not be this strong forever...once you let your guard down...just once you will be mine"**_

_**Crossover: Harry Potter/Inuyasha **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? One-sided Kagome/Tom Riddle (Voldemort)**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sat on the train, eyes looking out the window as the scenery passed by her. She had been sitting here for about two hours now and from what one of the prefects told her it was a two and a half hours trip so they were almost there.

That was good she was starting to get bored with nothing to do. Kagome knew she should have brought a book or something for the train ride. It wasn't like she knew anyone to talk to.

Then again she wasn't much of a social person anymore. Sure she was nice to people...usually, but she wasn't a person who liked having a lot of friends. Kagome was good with having a couple close friends and that was it.

Sighing again she looked out the window as she heard the screeching of the brakes on meaning they had arrived.

A smile came to her lips, "Finally."

Standing up she straightened her robs out and made sure she had everything before stepping out of the compartment she looked around, people were moving around but it was less filled, which she was happy about.

Crowds were not her thing.

At all.

Walking down the mostly empty halls, she made her way towards the exit, and bit back a curse when someone ran into her

"Watch where you're going!" the voice snapped, making Kagome twitch slightly.

_'You watch where __**you're**__ going' _Kagome thought, looking as the boy picked up a few items he dropped. As the boy stood up he looked at her, eyes flashing as he frowned.

He continued to stare at her for a few minutes making Kagome glare at him, "What?"

"Who are you?" hazel eyes narrowed and was looking at her in suspicion.

She narrowed her blue eyes back at his tone of voice and replied in an icy voice, " A new student, you could say. What concern is it to you..."

Keeping her eyes narrowed she was the boy frown, as he looked her up and down before a sneer came to his face, "That means your a transfer...the only transfers we get usually are Slytherins."

"And? Is there a reason you are wasting my time or will you move?" She really didn't want to deal with this person anymore he was starting to piss her off. It was the tone of voice mixed in with the cocky air around him that made Kagome want to hit him.

"Yes Potter, why are you wasting her time. She clearly doesn't' want anything to do with Gryffindor trash like yourself." A calm clipped voice said behind Kagome said.

The boy snarled, "Stay out of this snake."

_'School rivalry?'_ Kagome silently asked herself as she watched the two glare at one another.

Blue eyes flickered to her own, before a cold smirk crossed his face, "Why don't you leave before I do something drastic...I know you aren't that strong without your lackeys."

The other boy glared before turning and walking down the rest of the stairs to get out of the train leaving Kagome alone with her 'savior'

Kagome gave the boy a blank look, "I could have handled it, I didn't need to be rescued..." Stopping she mentally sighed, knowing she was being rude, "...but thank you all the same for your _generous_ help."

"You are very welcome." the boys eyes shifted as he walked by her and down the stairs, he motioned for her to follow.

Blinking she did so, and gave a small smile as he stepped off the train, to only turn around to her and offer a hand to held her down.

Kagome smiled at him as she took his hand, "Thank You..."Before she could say anymore before someones yell made her jump.

" first years! First years!" A man, or a giant, Kagome didn't know what was standing off to the side of the train.

"I am guessing that is where you are going to have to go." the boy said, smirk on his face, "Just go ask introduce yourself to the giant and he will tell you where you have to go. You have yet to be sorted from the looks of it" His eyes looked down to her plain black robe, then to his own silver and green one.

"Alright." Kagome blinked, he gave her a another smirk, "I hope to see you in my house...Miss?" He paused, wanting to know her name.

"Kagome Higurashi..." She flashed a smile, as she started to move to where the giant was standing, "It was nice meeting you..."

The boy gave a laugh, "Regulus Black..." He gave her a small waist bow before heading off to where his other classmates were going, leaving behind a curious Kagome.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Enjoy the chapter! Hope everyone likes it! XD My update list is below..going out of order this time though.. **_

Yuki Update LIST

1. Kiss From a Rose –Started

2..Forever Loved: Broken Family –Half done

3. Alone I Stand – ...

4. Angel in Disguise –...

5. Mine to Take – ...


End file.
